1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a video conference apparatus and a method for audio-video synchronization for the video conference apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In a video conference, audio and video captured at a senders endpoint at the same time must be simultaneously and synchronously played at a receivers endpoint in order to achieve audio-video synchronization, which is also called lip sync.
Current synchronization method for real-time transport protocol (RTP)-based video conference relies upon timestamps information assigned at the sender endpoint, and the receiver endpoint plays audio and video streams based on timestamps information. However, such synchronization method may be limited by a capability of a processor, or uncertainty in latencies through hardware components of the sender endpoint or the receiver endpoint, and causes timestamps information not to be processed as expected.
Therefore, a audio-video synchronization method capable of overcoming the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies is needed.